


【索香】旷世巨作

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Usopp POV, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 乌索普正要画他的旷世巨作，但另一幅画面却出现了。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 20





	【索香】旷世巨作

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Masterpiece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187109) by [kakairupowns (miharu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns). 



他们刚刚举行了一场宴会。蛋糕和冰激凌，各式各样的甜点，有一些还是山治自己的发明。当然一定要有给路飞的肉（「恶，路飞 **。肉** ？配 **蛋糕** ！？怎么可以！？」）还有给寿星的酒。索隆怎么能用那东西搭配巧克力糖霜蛋糕，对乌索普来说是十足的谜。但，他还是喝了。几乎一个人就喝空了一个酒桶。

叹了口气，乌索普靠在了望台的栏杆上，下巴枕上交叉的手臂，准备开始守夜任务。在日落的时候眺望大海是他很喜欢的消遣，只要有机会他一定会争取这段时间的守夜。想捕捉太阳沉入海平线时的画面已经好几个星期了，他拿出颜料和帆布准备练习。美丽的橘色、黄色、紫色、蓝色、和灰色，伟大航道上的夕阳美的让人叹为观止，并且不停在招唤他。

对自己露出微笑，他从栏杆起身，朝画具走去，多年的练习让他轻松就架好了画架。挑选着画笔，他找到最喜欢的一支。那支画笔简单、长又细，但带着优雅，细致的毛刷让他能够画出每一个细节。那是他离开前可雅送给他的礼物，而且一直都是他最珍贵的财产之一。用手指抚过笔刷，他看着细毛分开又恢复原本的样子。转向颜料，他拿出一整套蓝色和橘色，跟他稍早调出来的颜色混在一起，开始画画。

大约十五分钟后，太阳到达了最完美的位置。火球停在落下和完全消失的临界点。知道自己的时间不多，乌索普拿起水杯，迅速的清理笔刷，沾上调色，加到帆布上。滑顺的一笔，他开始赋予大自然生命。

不停确认夕阳的位置，乌索普不断的画，除了为自然画面做出调整以外，几乎没有停下来，他的手指和前臂都沾上了颜料。因为专心，他的舌头吐在嘴角，眼睛上下来回的转动，图画渐渐成形。

透过眼角，乌索普看到了一丝动静，让他停了下来，画笔画到一半。栏杆外，甲板上，站着今天的主角，往后靠着，正在欣赏让乌索普陶醉的同一个夕阳。不像狙击手，索隆平静又安详，嘴角带着小小的笑容。他看起来…很满足，阳光在他的耳坠上反射出来的光芒落入海中。

乌索普的手指发痒。

将画笔放进水杯，他抓过速写本和碳笔，开始工作。俐落、自信的笔触描绘出了他伙伴的轮廓，在安静的瞭望台中制造出沙沙的声音。乌索普的眼睛在剑士和本子之间来回，一遍又一遍，将纸张画满。

一抹金色闪过，让他的视线往右撇了一下，他看到山治来到甲板上。厨子走向他的伙伴，在几呎外停下来，但比乌索普敢的要近很多。也许索隆平静的心情让他勇敢了点？乌索普耸耸肩，几乎没有停下来。

听见山治的脚步声，索隆将头歪向左边，耳坠发出叮铃声──沉默的迎接另一个男人。山治低声说了什么，但乌索普太远了听不到。索隆笑了，他低下头，伸出手將金发男人拉向自己，把他带进一个拥抱中。

沉默的震惊，乌索普看着山治轻笑着让自己被剑士抱进怀里，往前靠去磨蹭他的脖子。索隆的手臂佔有性的环住厨子精瘦的腰，让他贴着自己。山治靠过去，在他耳边低声说了什么，乌索普很想靠过去听，但在这个距离下要听见是不可能的。

不管他说了什么，都让索隆露出了一个超级灿烂的笑容。乌索普的下巴掉了下来；那不是邪笑，或微笑，而是发自内心的灿笑。那个笑容让剑士看起来…好快乐。他的脑袋迅速的把资讯凑在一起。过去几个月来发生过的所有线索和事件突然都连在一起了，一切都说得通了。

低头看着速写本，他继续画，把另一个身影也加进画面中。第二个人靠在第一个人身上，身体完美的与另一人契合，彷彿他属于那里一样。

他确实属于那里。

看着他的伙伴，乌索普觉得他现在懂了。索隆抱着山治的样子好像他是什么很珍贵、很特别的东西。但同时，他也被山治用同样的方式抱着。他们站在那里，靠在栏杆上，欣赏迅速落下的夕阳，带着长久相爱的恋人才有的轻松自在。

看了看太阳，乌索普将视线放回速写本上，露出微笑。他的旷世巨作可以改天再画。

下面，山治稍稍从索隆身上退开，伸出手将剑士的头转向自己。索隆顺从的转头，望进山治的眼睛，露出轻柔的微笑；充满柔情。山治回应了那个笑容，修长的手指复上小麦色的后颈，吻住他，手指穿过索隆的头发。

乌索普安顿下来，继续守夜，脸上带着大大的笑容，他轻声对着夜色说。

「生日快乐，索隆。」


End file.
